Confession Misconceptions
by LostMemento
Summary: When she decides to confess her feelings, everything becomes complicated. With the densest guy in the world and her crazy guild members, how can she manage to make a normal confession? NaLu with some other pairings. GrayxJuvia, GajeelxLevy
1. Chapter 1: It's almost Valentine's Day

**A/N**: Assume that the story happened 5 years after the Edolas Arc without the weird happenings that happened on the current arc of the manga and anime. This is my first Fairy Tail fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail. All of Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to its creator, Hiro Mashima.

**Summary**: When she decides to confess her feelings, everything becomes complicated.

_**Confession Misconceptions  
><strong>_

**Chapter 1: It's almost Valentine's Day**

It's another Sunday night. Lucy is at her usual place at the guild while everyone else is being their usual self. Natsu and Gray are throwing insults to each other, Elfman blabbing about being a man, Jet and Droy cheering on Levy while Gajeel gives them a disgusting stare, Erza eating her strawberry cake with Wendy and Charle at her side talking about something. She took a bite on the cake she ordered and suddenly remembered something horrible. She frowned at the thought which is unfortunately noticed by Mirajane.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Mira asked flashing a smile with a hint of worry.

"Oh nothing,I just remembered its February again" the blonde calmly responded and the woman in front of her understood everything.

"Aah, Lucy-chan, Valentine's is not a special day for us mages. Although for some who have their special someone, it is somewhat important."

"Hm. I know that Mira-san but still, I can't help but think that I've never had any boyfriend up until now! It's kind of frustrating. I mean c'mon I'm turning 23 this year. Is there something wrong with me? " she snorted looking at Mira who is now wiping another one of those white porcelain plates.

"Really? I didn't know that and I thought you had Natsu" then Mira smiled sheepishly.

Lucy didn't think twice to answer, "Mira-san, I thought we've closed that matter years ago." The celestial mage's anger turned into embarrassment shifting her eyes to Natsu who is still doing his childish act with Gray. But something just happened, her face had been stamped at the cake she is eating, realizing that Natsu's back rammed with her back making her upper body fell on the bar counter. She gasped and tidies her face up.

"Definitely impossible" she muttered as she shuddered with annoyance.

"But I still think you two would be a good match" the shape shifter added and let off a little chuckle.

"Eh?" the celestial mage pouted.

After being exhausted, she finally decides to go home. But when she got home, she instantly shrieked in disbelief.

"Aaaahhhhh. My room!" she shouted "You really like barging in my house, don't you?"

Natsu, who is seated at Lucy's chair stood up, putting both of his warm hands on Lucy's shoulder. "Yo Lucy! I have something important to tell you"

She was sure she had blushed a little "What do you want tell me?"

"Meet me at the South Park on Tuesday night, 9pm. Okay?" he muttered as he shows off her favorite smile, he opened the window and jumped nonchalantly. She feels her heart beats unusually fast and told herself "I don't like where this is going."

_This had happened before. Don't expect anything from him Lucy. _

After her weird talk with Natsu, nothing peculiar happened and another typical day had just freely passed on like a blur. Lucy just woke up from her slumber. The sky is so clear. It is Tuesday morning and it's that time of the year where couples enjoy themselves but not for our young blonde. She just wishes for her team to grab a job today so she won't have to spend the day alone full of unnecessary thoughts. During these past few years she had been into missions every Valentine's Day but now with Natsu having his lazy bone again, what will she do? She knows that Erza and Jellal would probably meet up on some secret place and Gray was forced to have a date with Juvia and Natsu. Natsu huh? I wonder what he's up to since he asked me to meet him tonight at the South Park.

_Lucy's imagination_

_She was walking towards the park, wearing her maroon empire dress emphasizing the curves of her body. She saw him, wearing a tux, holding a bouquet of pink roses then he turned around to face her._

"_Lucy, please sit down"_

_She didn't notice the chair in front of her. Not only the chair, there's also a table with a bottle of red wine and two plates of medium-rare steak. Her heart is still racing; she cannot even utter a single word. _

_They both sat down and out of the blue Natsu showed her a heart-shaped box, he opened it and her eyes saw a ring, an infinity ring._

"_Lucy, I love you and I want you to be mine forever"_

Wait! This is wrong! Why am I exaggerating things again? Don't expect Lucy, don't. She reminded herself as she looks at her reflection on the mirror and after that she leaves her house to go to her favorite guild.

She opened the door of the guild. The guild looked pretty normal as always, very messy and of course the members are always noisy. She started walking along the spaces between the tables of the café and spotted Gray. Sitting beside him, of course is Juvia. Deciding to drop by, she continues to walk to their direction, the celestial keeper overhears Juvia and Gray's conversation that are just two tables away from her now.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is so excited for our date later. Ah, this is the happiest day of Juvia's life" as the water mage beamed with extreme happiness but then she added "Gray-sama, you're not planning to ditch Juvia, are you?"

"Huh? Well I've got to do it since I lost to Mira-san. However, I still don't see the hard part on having a dinner with you." Gray quickly responded totally clueless about Mira's intention.

At this point Lucy is now standing in front of them. She was in her usual shorts and sleeveless top. She looked at both of them, Gray who is surprisingly wearing something, and Juvia with her nun outfit and then she let out a "Hi". Juvia grimaced in annoyance thinking that Lucy just ruined her moment with his Gray-sama.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" Gray swiftly asked.

"You know nothi'n much. I'm quite bored actually. I just wished Natsu would decide to go on a job again." and she crosses her arms, laying it out on the table and positioning her head sideways in between them . Being alone on Valentine's Day isn't going to pay her rent. She needs a freaking job.

"Tch. That idiot, he doesn't seem to be doing that anytime sooner" his voice muffled under his shirt. The stripper is unconsciously taking off his shirt again.

"Is there something wrong with Natsu-san?"

Gray shows off a smirk "Nah, he's just being lazy." Lucy raised her head and she added with low voice "Way too lazy! Uhm Gray, your clothes"

At that exact moment, Natsu is now entering the guild with Happy. She is thinking of calling him to talk about getting a job but too late, Natsu's left arm was enveloped by Lisanna's right arm. She just watched them normally as they have a seat on the bar stools with Happy following them. They were both talking about something the blonde couldn't relate into. She was about to lay her head in between her crossed arms again when, she heard something that caught her attention.

"Natsu, let's have a dinner later"

She was sure those words weren't spoken as loud as she had heard them. Now that's odd. Assuming that Natsu wouldn't turn down any offer from Lisanna, she considered her appointment with Natsu tonight had just been canceled. It was the right thing to do. She laid her head down but this time facing an open space, hearing no other sounds, only her thoughts. Just when she thought she has something different to do this day. Either way she's happy for both of them but leaving her with nothing to do is definitely not fun and with that she felt a little sleepy. Wanting to rest, she decided to go home early. On her way home, she saw one of their guild members.

"Gajeel" she gazed at him hiding on a nearby tree, wondering what he's up to. He was in a chocolate shop.

"That's strange" she muttered to herself "I never thought Gajeel has a -. Wait! Why am I hiding? I'm not stalking him. This is totally ridiculous" she complained.

After feeling like a total idiot, she continued walked until she reached her apartment. Knowing she's already near, she rummaged for her key on her pink purse. When she raised her head, she saw someone familiar; it's not her usual trespassing gang that she saw. Standing in front of her door was a slim man with a bouquet of red roses, his hair is light brown in color falling over his forehead and he is wearing a light blue dress shirt matching his dark blue suit. She just stared at him in awe. The man in front of her smiled and she can't help but say his name.

"Hibiki"

* * *

><p>I'm really so happy that I actually finished one chapter!<p>

Like it or hate it? Tell me what you think. I don't mind if you could point out some of my mistakes, this is my first published Fairy Tail fan fic after all.

Anything you say will be appreciated. If you have any suggestions or request please do tell me.

Until the next chapter :"

**_-LostMemento_**


	2. Chapter 2: Valentine's Day

**A/N**: I'm really sorry for the late update and I just like to thank everyone who reviewed and of course those who put my story in their favorite list and story alert! :)

_**I accidentally uploaded the Chapter 3 when it's not even finish yet**. I think sent you an email that I already uploaded the third for the inconvenience guys especially those who put the story on their story alert. _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail. All of Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to its creator, Hiro Mashima.

_**Confession Misconceptions**_

_**Chapter 2: Valentine's Day**_

"Neh Natsu, you've been staring at that thing for a while now. Are we gonna buy it or not?" Happy complained to his best friend.

The pink haired mage straightened his back, folding his arms.

"She usually wear flashy things though, this one's too simple."

He rolled his eyes as he hears Natsu's statement. He just hopes he'd buy the bracelet so that they can get their butts out of there. They have been coming back here since the other day only to buy nothing.

He sighed and then replied "I'm telling you it's the thought that counts. It's not a weird gift anyway. She'll be fine with it." After what he said, the blue exceed was hoping his partner would buy it. Natsu continued to stare at it, leaned his face closer to the glass covering. But all of a sudden he turned his back "No, not buying it" walking away to that gift shop.

"But Natsu.." He is cut off when Natsu stopped and turned his head left blinking both of his eyes twice.

* * *

><p>At this moment, both of them are heading their way to the park. Seeing the giant clock of Magnolia, it is exactly half an hour after 8. Happy is consuming the special fish which is not actually a fish but a fish shaped chocolate. He was hungry before they went to buy the present, the moment they got out he saw a boy selling something that looks like a fish and without regrets he bought one.<p>

The fire mage is walking at a normal pace with his arms crossed at the back of his head. He is wearing his usual outfit, while almost all the people around wore couple shirts and fancy clothes. It is indeed Valentine's Day, even the surroundings look 'pinker' than usual.

While on their way Happy's mind seemed to be preoccupied. It was expected to our blue flying kitty that Natsu would buy Lucy a gift. As a matter of fact, he wants to give her favorite celestial mage a gift too but he figured to just share it with Natsu since the gift looked rather expensive. What is unexpected is that he chose spending a day like this with Lucy rather than Lisanna. It's too obvious that this pink haired idiot have something special with the latter. Since the day he was 'born' he was certain of it, not only him but probably the whole guild. It's not that Lucy isn't important to Natsu. She is important to him too, not as a nakama but as a very close friend. Lucy is important and special to both of them but to him, even if his best friend wouldn't say anything about it, he thought Lisanna is more important to Natsu. At least for now, that's what he believed.

Right now the two of them are already in the park waiting for their team mate. His eyes skim through the park then he said at the back of his mind "Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves." But then he realized something.

"Natsu, why did you set your date with Lucy at 9? Now we're having dinner late!"

"Date? I'm just giving something to cheer her up. Then the three of us will be having dinner just like I told you"

"Aye! But how can you be so sure she'd treat us dinner? Don't you think you're expecting too much?"

"Hm. Just a hunch" Salamander replied with that overconfident look and smile making Happy let out a loud sigh.

"Your hunch is usually wrong" Happy complained.

His partner just smiled and immediately he knew that he should stop nagging him about Lucy's gift. They just stood there and wait for their friend to arrive. Happy is getting hungrier every minute. It's been half an hour ago since they have arrived there.

The pink haired mage breaks the silence. "Lucy, sure is late."

"Aye! I guess she really won't show up." Happy starts to worry about her. While Natsu pouts his lips in annoyance.

"Hmm."

"We uh better check her house Natsu, maybe she's just not feeling well"

"She looks fine."

So they went on their way. The pink haired mage walked first, Happy flapped his wings and of course followed him. Natsu just stopped all of a sudden and Happy wasn't paying attention so he ended up bumping Natsu's head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed while rubbing his hand on his forehead.

"Isn't that Gray and- "

"Juvia!"

Being the 'good' friend he is to Gray, he entered the restaurant to greet him. Scratch that. He entered the restaurant probably because he wants to ruin whatever the ice mage is doing.

Gray immediately saw Natsu coming their way. He blinked his eyes twice and of course Juvia noticed.

"What's wrong Gray-sama?" the water mage asked in confusion but then he saw Happy and Natsu and her question had just been answered.

"Tch. What are you doing here Natsu?" Gray grunted.

"Natsu-san"

"Ooh! Congrats Juvia! You've finally done it with Ice Freak here. "

"You liiike her!"

Natsu and Happy said in unison. Juvia felt her cheeks blushed and she smiled shyly. The ice mage is not amused at all realizing Natsu just wanted to ruin his night.

"Stop calling me weird nicknames in public, you crazy flame spewer" Gray muttered while unconsciously stripping again as he bashed his head with Natsu's

"Stop stripping in public, porn star."

The next thing that happened they are now having a physical combat again while Juvia and Happy ignores them in the background and when they finally cooled down,

"Oh yeah, have you seen Lucy? We're supposed to meet earlier but she never showed up"

"No. Haven't seen her" Gray answered first

"Juvia saw her earlier. She was with someone Juvia isn't familiar with"

"Do you know where she went?"

The blue haired girl just blinked and shrugs her shoulder making Gray felt a little curious too.

"Eh? I wonder where did Lucy go and who's with her?" With Juvia letting off a dark aura and muttered 'love rival'.

Natsu turned his back to them and is now leaving the said restaurant with Happy. He partly raises his left hand and waved twice while saying "We need to go. Thanks anyway."

"Juvia, do your best with Gray. Teehee." Happy added.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Gray shouted.

As for Natsu and Happy they continued their way to the celestial mage's house. Five years had passed but they're habits never change. As usual, they never used the door to get in, they got in through the window. The apartment shows no sign of Lucy, no sign of anyone and it was totally dark. Happy reached for the light switch. He then turned on the light and the door suddenly creaked, then it opened.

"Natsu, Happy!"

"Who are you again?" They said in unison. The blue cat was also startled seeing Hibiki with Lucy his eyes widened in confusion. Natsu's eyebrows twitched, thinking who the person beside their friend is.

"Ah! I remember now! You're Ibiki" He voiced out loudly. Happy let out an obvious sigh while Hibiki gave off a soft laugh; he seemed to be amused by all this.

"It's Hibiki, and nice to see you again Natsu, Happy"

"But, what are you doing here Hibiki?" Happy managed to ask. All of them shifting their attention to the handsome trimen.

He smiled and replied "Ah, I just drop by to give Lucy-chan a visit."

But the blonde haired mage butted in.

"What the heck are you two doing here at this time of the night?" she shouted. The three boys around him covered their ears in an instant.

"Get out!" she added in exasperation. The archive user tried to change her mood by telling her he should probably go.

"Thanks for the dinner Hibiki. It was delicious and I really enjoyed tonight." She didn't know if her cheeks went pink and that goes for Hibiki too.

"Don't mention it Lucy-chan, till next time"

Lucy nodded and shows off her bright smile. Her smile was the last thing Hibiki wanted to see. Natsu and Happy were just looking at them in the background, watching their conversation.

The brown haired mage turned away and started to walk. "Well then I'm off" he said while waving his right hand as his view slowly disappears on Lucy's eyes. Seeing that Hibiki left, the pink haired mage started his rant.

"Where the heck have you been Lucy? Why didn't you go at the park?"

"Aye! And were starving too." Happy added.

"I didn't agree showing up, besides why do we need to go to the park? You can tell it to me right here" But her eye caught something unusual on Natsu's pocket. It looked like a regal blue sueded cloth pouch. This made the girl curious she didn't hesitate to ask.

"Hm. What's that thing on your pocket?"

The dragon slayer blinked and closed his eyes

"I thought you'd be much happier if we'd give it to you at the park and if you're treating us for dinner there's a lot of good place to eat near there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't respond, he stared at Lucy one more time, he rubbed the back part of his head with one hand, putting the other one I his pocket giving something to the celestial mage.

"Here.." Happy was smiling as Lucy opened the pouch. Inside the pouch was a string necklace with a small star shaped pink corundum pendant.

At that moment, Lucy was filled with joy yet tears want to escape her eyes. She tried to speak normally but it's no use. Her voice is shaking but she managed to say "Eh? Is it my birthday yet? What's this for? Natsu, Happy"

"We just want to cheer you up Lucy. You look so frustrated these past few days." Happy answered her. Lucy blinked her chocolate colored eyes and turned to face both of them.

They saw Lucy flash a wide smile, her cheeks turned pink. He and Natsu grinned in return. She positioned her one arm on Natsu's shoulder and the other one at Happy's head.

"Thanks guys. Now, shall we go? You're starving aren't you? Let's go eat. My treat" she said cheerfully.

Then both of their stomach growled in agreement.

"See? Ehe. Now hurry up"

When they're already out of the apartment, the streets are more peaceful. It was already 10 in the evening and that day is about to be over but the three best friends doesn't seem to mind.

"Feeling a lot better?" Natsu asked Lucy. "Mm!" the blonde said as she nods her head but her facial expression changed when she realized something.

"Neh Natsu, weren't you and Happy supposed to be with Lisanna?"

Without even pausing to think the dragon slayer answered her, he glanced at her while Lucy is looking at him as well.

"Huh? She can wait 'till next time. We made plans with you first. We just couldn't leave you alone. Right Happy?"

"Aye!"

Those words stopped Lucy from walking. She can feel her heart skip a beat. She curved her lips to smile and Happy noticed.

"Natsu, Lucy is smiling weirdly again."

"I am not!" Lucy denied and then she sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Boo! I totally suck at early updates. Anyway, I still hope you guys like it. Oh, and I don't know if I made an OOC. :|<em>**

**_ Again thank you for those reviewed and for all the story alerts! :-*_**

**_If you're wondering what happened on Lucy and Hibiki's dinner date, I'm wondering about it too. XD_**

**_Well then, until next chapter! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3:Accidental Touch? Part 1

**A/N**: I am really sorry for the super late update. I got busy with my blog and other stuffs. Thank you for the great reviews, favorites and for all the story alerts. :) You guys are awesome!

_**To**_ _**suikodengel**__: _It's really hard to choose. But it's still up to you Hibiki and Lucy ain't that bad. XD

_**To Minallys:**_ I know. Hehe. I think Natsu has his own way of expressing how he cares for a person not only in fanfictions but in the manga too :3

Well here it is Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail. All of Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to its creator, Hiro Mashima

_**Confession Misconceptions**_

_**Chapter 3: Accidental Touch? Part 1**_

Natsu felt his throat was as dry as a desert. It was already midnight, yet why does he feel so thirsty. The dragon slayer cursed under his breath as he lamely got up. He walked lazily until he reached the small refrigerator in the room which is only an inch away from the bed where Erza and Lucy are sleeping. At the thought of Erza he reminded himself to be more careful. Lucky for him, the refrigerator was at Lucy's side.

He tried opening it quietly then grabbed a bottle of water and clumsily drunk it, spilling some of the water on the floor and on his shirt, then he gasped for air feeling a lot better. Now the pink haired boy can now go back to bed. He then bent his body and carefully returned the bottle of water he is holding. As he closes the door, it revealed a sleeping blonde girl's face, glowing under moonlight. Her long eyelashes, her ruddy cheeks, her pinkish lips, her porcelain skin, all her features unfolding in his eyes.

Natsu never really cared if Lucy looks pretty or not and it's pretty annoying every time she bluffs about how cute she thinks she is. He just feels happy and contented being with her, hanging out with her and do silly things, fight alongside with her. That feeling through the years didn't change, not at all. He smiled at the thought, and saw Lucy curved her lips forming a little smile, like she can read his thoughts. At that moment he wished he could tell her how beautiful she looks, simple yet very delicate.

He blushed then turned his head away, embarrassed by the thoughts that are running in his head. Salamander stood up, in a gawky manner but then all of a sudden, he felt something wet on his feet and then he tripped. Next thing he saw is Lucy's face right next to his having no distance at all and furthermore their lips pressed against each other.

The boy blinked, confounded of what just happened. Natsu shrieked inside his head, not wanting to wake everyone up, he moved his face away immediately he didn't even checked if he had woken up the girl he had just accidentally kissed. He hurriedly stood up again and goes to his comforter where Gray and Happy is sleeping. He lied down, trying to convince himself to sleep. And ice breath's snoring didn't do any help either. It was an accident, he thought. There is no need for him to get so worked up about it. It was not a kiss from the start, their lips only touched. Finally calming down he close his eyes, and everything went blank.

* * *

><p>Salamander can feel the rays of the sun touching his torso. He knew its morning but he refuses to get up. Then he heard someone, a girl's voice, repeating his name over and over again.<p>

"Natsu, Oi Natsu! Wake up already!" she yelled at him as she grab his shoulder and shook him hard.

He gave up. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy looking at his face, their eyes met. He felt himself cringed when her chocolate eyes met his as he recalled the accident last night. Their lips against each other, not even sure if it's all in his head or not and having these thoughts didn't help him either. He got up and shook grab Lucy's shoulder, he shook her uncontrollably as he stammered

"I swear Lucy it was an accident, I slipped and.." He stopped looking at the rather bedazzled blonde, tilting her head slightly.

"Ha? What the heck are you saying Natsu?"

The boy blinked twice and only responded with a sigh, relieved, thinking that the accidental touch of their lips was only a dream.

"Anyway Erza said hurry up. We'll just eat breakfast here and then immediately go back to the guild."

The celestial mage instructed as she grabbed a hold of her bag and open the door.

"I'll just be waiting with Erza at the lobby. Don't forget to wake Gray and Happy, okay?"

"Uhm, 'kay whatever" was the pink haired boy's reply, turning in to Lucy who beamed at him.

"See 'ya later, Natsu." Lucy said as she closes the door leaving Natsu, a sleeping Gray and Happy in the room.

* * *

><p>On their way to Lucy and Erza's table, he told Gray and Happy to go first, he just needed to pee. He is alone until three noisy guys barged in.<p>

"As expected of you Kiel-sama, that girl easily fell for your charms" He rolled his eyes in annoyance, it's never really his business if these guys like to play with girls, though he didn't like that fact either.

"I thought she was pretty smart 'cause she's a celestial mage." His eyes widened at the mere mention of celestial mage.

"And seeing the guild mark on her hand, she must be from Fairy Tail." The guy with the same voice added. And that was all Natsu needed to hear, he turned to face them.

"Well, she's lucky enough to date me. "

"She's really cute too, maybe we could get her laid first before selling her to Crocus"

Natsu didn't think twice and punched the three of them. The first two in their chest, and the last one in his face and stomach and grabbed his shirt.

"Listen bastard! If my friend is hurt you three will nothing but a pile of ashes!"

"Woaah. Easy there pal! We're mages too, there's three of us and.."

But he isn't even paying attention to the guy, instead he engulfed his fist with flames.

"You were saying?" his voice still sounds serious and full of rage. He hauled the guy's shirt harder then he saw his face slightly terrified. He slammed him on the wall, the tension subsided and then he turned around and walked away, trying to calm himself down. After a minute of walking, he joins his team and sits beside Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, what took you so long?" The girl shot a glance on him. As she continued Natsu noticed the cheerfulness in her voice, like she's excited to tell him something. Something that Natsu already knew.

"Anyway I was just telling everybody that you guys should head to the guild first, I'll be staying here for one more day because someone just asked me on a date and.."

"Forget it! You're not gonna go anywhere" the pink haired boy brushed her off. Even Erza and Gray is surprised. It's rare for Natsu to raise his voice, especially to Lucy. The blonde just stared at him in awe but after a short moment her expression changed. She looked exasperated as she stood up slammed her two hands on the table.

"What do you mean I can't go?" she blared at him as Gray, Erza and Happy continues to look at them, not sure if they want to stop them or not.

He curled his fist, stood up and slammed the table. He returned her vehement look as he started ranting.

"Look, I stumbled upon your _date_" Emphasizing the word date with air quotes.

"And that bastard's real plan was not to date you. They just want to sell you in Crocus."

"Eh?" The three in the background as well as Lucy comically gasp for air after they heard his answer.

"Natsu, are you joking?" Lucy asked

In which he also answered with a question, his voice still not lowering down. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

The four of them sighed.

"Tch. I never noticed that. That one guy looks serious when he asked Lucy out." Gray muttered.

Erza just nodded "I never suspected them too."

"Too bad for you Lucy. In the end you still have no boyfriend." Happy teased her.

In which Lucy answered, "I don't need to be reminded of that. Thank you. "

And all of them laughed.

Natsu noticed Lucy felt relieve but after a moment, her expression changed, she lowered her head slightly and he couldn't help but notice how Lucy looked sad. He was about to ask her what's wrong but Happy beat him to it. This is exactly the reason why he didn't want to tell her. He blamed himself, as he watched Lucy feel deflated.

The celestial mage shook her head

"Nothing. It's just that.. I'm thinking maybe something is really wrong with me and I really need to change. Just when I finally thought I could go on a normal date but it turned out to be a bogus." She stammered.

The blonde glanced at Gray "I mean Gray has Juvia." In which the ice make mage reacted, showcasing a slight blush "What the heck are you saying?" (See chapter 282 for reference, page 15, 2nd panel. Gray's face is just epic!)

Then she shifted her gaze to Erza, in which Erza returns by having a slight stern look, then she moved her eyes to Happy, "Well Happy has Charle" and the blue exceed chuckled.

Then she turned her eyes to him. "Even Natsu has.."

She distracted her when he put his hands on her shoulder. She looked at him, their eyes met.

"What non-sense are you saying? How can you let stuff like that worry you too much?" He paused a bit "We'll always be here. We're a team aren't we?" Then after his trademark grin appears. All of her team mates smiling at her, she took a moment to look at them then the girl just blinked.

He continued "And besides you don't need to change. You may be weird but .. you're fine the way you are."

She beamed and nodded. Her cheeks became tainted with pink. All those awkwardness she felt earlier , all gone, and Natsu felt relieve to see her happy face once again.

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel just wanted a normal train ride yet in all his life he couldn't get one. The five of them are already on their way to the guild, all 3 of them walking normally in front of him. As usual he along with Happy are left in behind. As Natsu still feels a little queasy from the train ride, he walked groggily, with Happy following him from behind.<p>

"N.. Never again will I ride trains" he stammered and cursed under his breath.

"We're already here Natsu." Happy reminded him. As they continue to walk he started to feel better. In his current state, he saw the guild sign but his vision is all muddled up. However he still continued to walk, and a few steps later he bumped into Gray's back.

"Tch! Gray you bastard, why did you stop walking?" he asked still not aware of what's going on.

"Hibiki! What are you doing here?" he heard Lucy's voice, followed by Erza. "You are from Light Team before, right? What brings you here to our guild?

Hibiki only responded with a smile as the master appears behind him.

* * *

><p>"You guys really like to party. I mean I just came in to observe and investigate, I don't think I deserve all of this" Hibiki said, still surprised with the party the guild held for him.<p>

"They're always like this. Making a fuss over small things, but it's fun isn't it?"

Natsu just stared at her as he continues to bite the drumstick chicken.

Hibiki nodded in return and smiled at her. Then a familiar figure appears in front of them.

"Natsu. Mira-nee says he wants us to taste her chocolate cake." He looked at the Lisanna, she looked at so happy and excited.

The girl envelope his arms around his then started pulling her to Mira's direction, he looks at Lucy and Hibiki. The blonde snickered as she slowly disappeared in Natsu's sight.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Constructive criticisms are highly accepted. So please review!<p>

I'm currently writing Chapter 4 now, hoping that I can update early this time. XD

_**-LostMemento**_


End file.
